The Devestator War
Valteir had been caught under hypocracy, the power of magic had grown too overwhelming, all mages were enemy number one by order of Belraz the Seventh, King of the Helingate Empire. The Esoterie hammered back with vengeance at this outrage, and took up arms against the Helingate Empire. Then an old enemy came into the fold, the malaphants. By entering the war they could take advantage of the conflict and let rise the Lichoreus Empire, yet again. The war raged for ten long years: the mages were wiped to near extinction, both the Helingate Empire and the Esoterie fell. The malaphants took heavy loses and only a handful of covens survived. In grief Diana—goddess of magic—retreated her presence from Agrimon and magic itself has begun to fade. Even humans themselves have begun to go extinct, as if something or someone were swallowing them up just like the mages. The year is 905 of the Meru age, this is the modern world as we know it. With the war over guns have become too expensive to own. Valteir relies on the luxury of the modern world with its greatest benefits cut in half. This is a dark time where smog covers the sky, and corporations own the kingdoms. Except for one, the Amal Province. A city so steeped in sex and vice that it overflows. Humans went extinct sometime after the war.\ The War: Magic was strong now and mages were everywhere. Some say this was the Esoteries position all along to fill other areas with so many mages that they flush them the kingdoms out from within. Either way a war started after an unsuccessful Peace Dinner where the Esoterie and Helingate treated amongst each other. Well some bad remarks later they were at each others throats. That was not enough to incite a war but it did brew misunderstanding and even suspicion. Gradually policies and reforms fell through and the nations could not see another Sorcerer King coming to power and Helingate became scared. So they went to war and the war started. After that and numerous battles later that the malaphants unionized and decided to strike against these dangerous foes for the sake of their own empire which they would see rise again. At first the malaphants only sided with themselves as a third party, but the malaphants made a secret deal to appear as a third party while striking against the Esoterie. However a few Sorae despised this idea and sided with the Esoterie and the hidden pact become common knowledge. Those few Sorae who joined were some of the more powerful we are talking 5th gen and 4th gens. Apparently humans are more concentrate with the magic virus, even nonactive, it is still present from generations of breeding. The Helengate Empire had seen ages of what magic could do, and came upon a startling discovery. All humans had the proper magical virus to ascend to godhood like Diana. Basically it shows that humans don't have a mana limit. So they can continue to learn bigger and bigger spells until the ascension happens. Because of this the Helengate Empire disavowed all humans as target number one, and the Helengate Empire became an elf run organization. That is also how Diana ascended. Even the gods secretly got into the hunt. It also explains why Diana is so unhappy. That explains why she can use magic without the old ones noticing divine magic happening